Concrete Angel
by Cuddly-111
Summary: [SessKag]Summary all inside. Rated 'M' for extencive abbuse, suicide attempt & lime
1. Bruises and Teachers

_**Concrete Angel**_

**By: Cuddly-111 (Kaylah)**

**Summary:** _It started when her mother died but a year ago. Kagome hadn't made many friends and usually wore an uncaring mask one of her best and most trusted friend was determined to find out just what was wrong with the girl he used to know back in grade school that used to be so joyful and happy now emotionless and uncaring. Now 15 years old, Kagome under goes yet a still more terrible life with her abusive father that would be more then happy for her to suffer after the tragic death of her real mother and remarries to another that also takes pleasure in nothing but the suffering of the poor Kagome._ _ Will her friend be too late to save the poor girl from the horrific tragedy which is her life? Will Kagome live after her father's fury is unleashed?_

**_Hey every one I know I know I should not be starting another story but.. I just couldn't help myself the title was just so catching to me and I just love the song no mater how sad it may be I'm applying it to the poor abused Kagome. I'm so sorry!_**

_**Please Forgive Me!**_

__

**Chapter 1: _Bruises and Teachers_**

Kagome sat up on her bed feeling her gashes and cuts on her arms legs and torso sting with the movement but she knew that now was not the time to be worrying about her most recent of wounds she received from her feather's brutal beating just the night before. So she crawled out of bed and slipped on a plain baggy black bunny hug and baggy blue jeans to cover any scares, burses, and gashes that might have shown if she wore only a T-shirt.

Cringing as she put on her clothing she looked to her alarm clock that read 6:30 am. on it and went out of her room and down the hallway she noticed as she went the blood that stained the walls and floor leading to the bathroom right across the hall from her room. She continued on trying not to look or think about how much blood had been spilt and concentrated on keeping quiet as to not wake up her so called _'family'_ .

Just as she came down the stairs she quickly and quietly made her way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and then high tail it out of the house and get to school. Now it wasn't that she liked school so much that she just had to get there early it was the fact that her _'family'_ weren't exactly morning people and if she happened to be home when they woke up lets just say she wouldn't be going to school at all much less being there early or for that matter on time at all.

Kagome made herself a few pieces of toast and buttered them and as soon as she was done she grabbed her big yellow back pack and left the house quietly closing the door behind her and started to jog her way to school. It usually took her 20 minutes to get there walking but if she jogged all the way she could be there in 10 and wouldn't need to worry about any bullies coming out to pick on her even though she knew that at this time there wouldn't be any but non the less she jogged there anyway just to paranoid to slow down 'just in case' she thought as she continued down the long street that lead to her school.

When her school came into view she slowed her pace to a fast walk ignoring the scream of her muscles and the constant sting of her most resent of injuries the worst of it being long deep gashes on her stomach back and one on her leg and other smaller cuts on various places on her body along with large black and blue burses on her shoulders and back and abdomen.

Kagome made it to school in near record timing she had beaten the quire teacher that usually arrives a bit before herself. The quire teacher had once asked her why she always came so early in the morning when she didn't attend quire or band class that usually took place during the early morning but Kagome just said she always like being at school early to get some extra work done that she didn't have time to do at home which wasn't a complete lie. Oh no she could do it at home she just couldn't because after her usual beating she had to clean up the mess clean up her self and bandage her injuries so no one would notice.

Kagome made her way to the library after going to her locker and getting the books she needed since she had about and hour and a half before school started she decided to do the work she didn't take home with her. Kagome had long ago given up trying to do her work at home so she jest left it at school and did her home work in the morning when she had the time to her self.

Soon after finishing her home work she realised she still had half an hour before classes started she looked out the window and decided it would be nice to sit in the tree out front on the school property. Getting up out of the chair she cringed as the pain shot through her body at the fast motion. Thankfully not many people were in the library and no one noticed she again started to make her way out side to sit in the tree but slowly this time.

Leaving the library she saw that her best and only friend coming her way and she put on her usual false smile and waved. "Hey Kagome" He said and smiled back. Sesshomaru the coolest and hottest not to mention the coldest guy in the whole school or so most people said but Kagome knew better because she could always see through the mask he wears and she can tell when he's happy or upset about something.

Right now she found him to be content and knew nothing had happened yet to ruin his day. "So what are you doing her so early Kagome?" He asked obviously trying to make small talk with her. Kagome just laugh and replied "Sesshomaru you know I'm always here early" Sesshomaru just looked at her blankly and said "that doesn't mean you have ever told me why you're here so early every day." Kagome sighed "Oh well you know just to get some extra work done just to busy to do it at home." Sesshomaru looked at her sceptically and sied "Yea sure what ever you say Kagome." Not truly convinced. He knew she was lying but he never pushed the matter even if he felt that he should have.

The just looked at each other for a moment before Kagome broke the silence and said "Hey I was just headed out over to the big tree what to come with me?" Kagome hoped that he would say yes she could use a bit of company and maybe some one to keep the bullies away from her not that she used Sesshomaru to do so its just that Sesshomaru also had the reputation for his strength. Sesshomaru had some how been captivated by her dazzling blue eyes before he realised she was talking to him and quickly snapped out of his daze he quickly recovered up and said "I would love to but I still have a little bit of research and righting to do on my English paper I accidentally left my stuff here on Friday and didn't completely finish it. I'm really sorry maybe another time?" He asked looking a little regretful that he couldn't join her out side.

"Oh no that's alright you go ahead and finish your paper. Maybe some other time then. Later." She made her way back out side it was a nice warm day not to warm though just perfect weather to lounge in a tree and even possibly relax. She made her way closer and closer to the tree but before she could get there, there he was the boy that made her school day living hell coming out of no where and standing right in front of her. Kagome scowled and growled out "What to you want basterd." "Oooo touchy this morning are we?" he taunted and his gang he usually hung out with burst into a fit of laughter. His gang consisted of Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Kouga, Kaugra, and the smaller little boy Shippo. "I only came to check and see how my favourite punching bag was dong this morning" Inuyasha said and smirking after sending his friends into more fits of laughter.

Kagome just glared at Inuyasha and said "Just leave me the fuck alone I don't feel like being bother by your presence today so just go the fuck away and leave me alone for once" She growled. Inuyasha laughed "oh and who's going to make me bitch? I can see my oh so precious half brother isn't here to protect you so guess that means no one considering the lack of friends you have I doubt that any one would help a wench like you." He said continuing to taunt her.

Giving a deep sigh she turned and with out looking at him she replied "Not now Inuyasha I'm not up for a game of beat the shit out of Kagome today so just lay off" and started walking. Inuyasha looked puzzled at her and grabbed her wrist and turned her around harshly and yelled in her face "YOU DON'T LEAVE UNLESS I TELL YOU TO BITCH! YOU GOT THAT!" and before she could protest Inuyasha given her, a solid punch to the gut hitting the same place her father had slashed with the knife the night before. Kagome gave a grunt and fell to the ground out of breath then feeling another solid hit to her back from Inuyasha's foot kicking her. She took a large intake of breath and crumpled into the fatal position wincing, grunting, and yelping as Inuyasha and his friends started to gang up on her.

After a wile Inuyasha had stopped a little out of breath and laughed after looking at his handy work and called his friends off. Kagome ever so slowly made her way into a standing position with even more black and blue bruises then before and a fresh one on her left cheek from a swift kick she had received only a moment ago but she did not cry she never did and vowed that she never would. Inuyasha just laughed some more "You pathetic piece of shit your not even worth my time" Also noting the fact in his mind that yet again she didn't cry like he thought she would.

Inuyasha then left and his gang went with him. Kagome sighed with relief that they were gone but thought grudgingly that they could have at least done her the favour of at least killing her. She had thought of it before and how wonderful death would be and how no one could hurt her ever again but could not for some reason ever be able to kill herself she knew she was better then that she was stronger then that and knew it and refused that she herself would be the reason of her death. So she continued everyday not necessarily the same routine but usually similar to nearly an everyday episode.

Feeling too tired to be able to clime the tree she made her way to sit just next to it. She had already collected her scattered belongings and put them all back in her bag she took out her sketch book and began drawing one of the few pictures in her memory of her family her real family the one with her kind and caring mother and her father when he was happy they were all happy that is until her mother died and her father became a drunk and beat her and remarried some bitch that hated and hit her for no apparent reason.

Kagome sat there by the tree till she heard the 10 minute bell and quietly made her way to class. Entering class she made her way to the back of the class room and sat down not looking or talking to the students that were now starting to flow into the room one by one making there way to there desks. Eventually she spotted her only friend making his way towards her, he sat down in the desk just beside her and faintly smiled at her so no one ells would notice but Kagome "Hey Kago-…" his eyes went slightly larger and he stopped in mid greeting after seeing the great black and blue swell on her left cheek "What the hell happened to you Kagome!" "hum nice to see you too Sesshomaru" She retorted sarcastically "Kagome I mean it what happened?". Kagome sighed for the millionth time that day and just said "It's nothing you need to worry about". Sesshomaru didn't buy it and was now pressing for details but before he could the teacher came into the class "All right class time to settle down now" Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and whispered quietly to her "After class Kagome I expect you to tell me what happened and I'm not going to let you just brush me off again Kagome." And turned back to the teacher and listened to the lecture. Kagome looked at her blank sheets of paper and thought '_ding_ saved by the teacher… well at least for now'


	2. Oh My God!

1**_Concrete Angel_**

**By: Cuddly111 (Kaylah)**

**Chapter 2: _Oh. My. God!_**

The bell rang after class and before Kagome could even jump up with her stuff and run out into the hall way to escape all the questions she knew her friend had, Sesshomaru had already grabbed onto her arm causing her to flinch and gave her a warning glare but quickly noticed that he had caused some pain so loosened to a light hold. "You _are_ going to tell me weather you like it or not." he said in a low voice.

Kagome sighed and bowed her head "Ok" she mumbled silently. Sesshomaru pretty much dragged her to quiet hallway they had a spare this class meaning they didn't have one any more till after lunch. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to inspect the discolored bruise on her cheek and sighed. "My god Kagome please just tell me what happened ok?" he said softly. Kagome sighed as well her head hanging low as she took a deep breath to tell him what happened. "Y-your half brother and his gang were picking on me again"

Sesshomaru wanted so much to pull the broken girl into his arms and take away the pain but didn't want to scare her or worse get rejected. Kagome looked up to see what his reaction was and Sesshomaru looked like he had just run into a wall or something. "Kagome.." he whispered and did something Kagome only dreamed about. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

This caused her to jump a bit in pain and surprised but she was glad he did it. Sesshomaru on the other hand thought it was an attempt to push away at first but realized that it wasn't when she had stayed where she was. Slowly her arms came up and wrapped them selves around his middle and silent sobs causing her to shake slightly. Tears dampened the front of Sesshomaru's shirt but Sesshomaru didn't care he was happy knowing he could provide her any comfort that he could.

Eventually Kagome stopped crying and Sesshomaru thought it best he take Kagome to the nurse but _that_ would need convincing. "Come on lets go the nurse to get that checked out" He said referring to the swell on her cheek.

Kagome shook her head violently "No!" she said horrified Kagome was always afraid the nurse would see something Kagome was hiding under her clothes, that nurse had a knack for finding injures and had the diploma to prove it. "Why not?" he asked confused the beating from his half brother could be all that bad could it? Kagome squeezed him tighter "no" she whispered.

"Please Kagome it will be real quick I promise I doubt there will be any needles so you don't have to worry ok?" Kagome looked at him skeptically needles were the least of her problems right now. She sighed "Maybe we could after lunch?" she asked still hopping to be able to get out it yet. Sesshomaru thought about it and decided it was a fair bargain as long as she promised "Do you promise you will go" Kagome bit her tung and sighed "Fine.. I promise.."

Sesshomaru smiled victoriously. "Ok lets go down to the library we can talk more there and it would be a little more comfortable." Kagome only nodded and fallowed.

Lunch rolled around eventually and Kagome and Sesshomaru were already in the cafeteria enjoying their food before the lunch rush of students barged their way in to eat as well. Sesshomaru had been conversing with Kagome about what to do about Inuyasha. Kagome was really big on the idea of just letting it go and not worrying about it she was hopped that one day Inuyasha would grow up and act his damn age already. But that was just high hopes.

Sesshomaru had played around with the idea of telling his father about the cruel acts of Inuyasha towards his friend but his father rarely ever payed any attention to what he said only that half wit Inuyasha could get more than a sentence out of that man. Sesshomaru was the first to finish eating and looked at what Kagome had left and notice it was barley touched. Sesshomaru felt that something was very wrong here. "Kagome your not stalling are you?" Sesshomaru said with another famous warning glare.

Kagome just shook her head "Na.. I'm just not hungry I guess." She said packing it up and getting off the bench. Sesshomaru stood up quickly just after she got up. "Come on you know where were going next don't you? Or did you forget?" he said grabing a hold of her hand and yet again dragging her. They both reached the nurses door and Kagome was starting to look very nervous all of a sudden. What if the nurse saw all of her scars? And all the new wounds most were caused by a knife and weapons weren't allowed at school! How was she going to explain _this _one?

Kagome was shaking slightly and the door opened revealing a plump lady with the typical nurse uniform she was a very nice lady and cheerful too bud dead serious when it came to her work and never joked around about the seriousness of and injury but she never over exaggerated it either. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome in first and the nurse could tell what was wrong the moment the small girl walked in.

"Oh come sit down dear! I'll quickly get you an ice pack and ill check you over for any other injuries" She had seen this kind of case before and didn't take bullying injuries of this extent lightly the nurse planed on a full body check to make sure everything was still in order and no internal damage was done to the poor dear.

The nurse ushered Sesshomaru into the waiting room and this caused Kagome to worry even more. 'What is she planing on doing?!' was what Kagome's mind was thinking repeatedly. "Ok dear I want you to strip I need to see if anything else was damaged." The nurse said very seriously. Kagome looked at her through eyes that held nothing but fear. 'Oh no!' was her final though before the nurse began to peal Kagome's shirt off. Kagome struggled at first but the nurse won out anyway. The nurse's eyes widened in terror and her mouth hung open "Oh. My. God!"


	3. In The Ambulance

1**_Concrete Angel_**

**By: Cuddly-111 (Kaylah)**

**Chapter 3:** **_In The Ambulance_**

Sesshomaru had jumped to his feet the moment the nurse had yelled. He flew the curtain behind him and what he saw mad his blood run cold. There stood Kagome topless besides the black bra that covered the essentials and covered in black and blue bruises sliced most likely by a knife over her stomach shoulder, back, and arms. Kagome's back was to him at first and Sesshomaru had caught a glimpse of a word etched into her back it read 'Burden' It sent chills down his spine and an unsettling feeling in his gut. How could any one do this to some one so sweet and Caring?

Kagome had just turned around and wished there was a way to cover her self the nurse continued staring at her in shock. "Tell me who did this!" the nurse demanded Sesshomaru was glad that the nurse had said something otherwise Sesshomaru was going to and it would have been more along the lines of blowing up instead of demanding. Sesshomaru's eyes softened when he had looked into her eye which were cast down to the floor and made Sesshomaru's heart ack just looking at her.

Kagome fidgeted her eyes cast down and her head held low as if she were in trouble. "I-I.. I cant tell you.." she whispered more tears streaming down her face for the second time that day. The nurse shook her head and knew this girl needed some sort of help. She turned to the man she knew had entered and was going to get to work. "Sir please if you may go call the hospital this girl should not be at school at all let alone be walking about who knows how many more injuries were caused!" Sesshomaru did as he was instructed and left the room to go call for an ambulance.

The nurse turned back to Kagome and placed both her hands on her hips and decided she would begin treatment right away. She looked Kagome up and down before barking an order for her to take her pants off too. Kagome slowly and regretfully did as she was told. Kagome was not at all happy with the way things were turning out. 'What if father found out?' her mind panicked. Kagome's pants and top were not off and she was sitting with her head hung low wile the nurse grabbed a bunch of bandages. The nurse took off the now already blood soaked ones that Kagome had attempted to put on herself and was done at least half decent but were not the best. Kagome sat there in shame as the nurse went about her task of sterilizing and bandaging. She sighed and looked up.

Sesshomaru had finished calling the hospital and entered the room Kagome was in just in time to see her look up. He stood there still astonished by the damage done to his closest friend. She looked an utter mess and it made him feel absolutely terrible that he could not have protected her. He had made it his life's work to keep her safe and was planing on threatening and beating his little freak of a brother later. Sesshomaru sat down next to his nearly naked friend and gingerly held her to him. Kagome cried harder she was glad that he was still willing to even talk to her let alone come close to her. She was scared he would leave her too she couldn't live if that ever happened.

Sesshomaru held Kagome the entire time the nurse fixed her up the best she could. Eventually the ambulance came and Sesshomaru refused to let Kagome go and with much argument was allowed to go in the ambulance with her. Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was going further into the depths of her mind and decided to brake the tension "Looks like were not going to classes today after all" he said in a sad attempt of a joke. Kagome knew Sesshomaru wasn't the joking type and could help the little smile that came to her face, he was trying to cheer her up and no matter how bad his jokes were it still held the same effect.

Sesshomaru saw the small smile and it made him happy to know he was the cause of that smile in such a devastating time. "Kagome" he whispered to her. Kagome half nodded saying that she was listening. Sesshomaru continued "Please Kagome.. Tell me who did it?" Sesshomaru asked desperately "Please just tell me and get it over with.. You know I will stop at nothing to protect you" He continued to whispered and then nuzzled his nose into her raven black hair.

Kagome's breath hitched in her lungs and didn't know what to say should she tell him? Or should she continue to stay silent have her wounds healed and go back to the daily torture of her life at home? Kagome pulled back from the embrace slightly and looked up into Sesshomaru's amazing gold eyes. Kagome came to a decision and hoped it was the right one. "Ok.. Ill tell you.."

_**Author's Note:**_

**Ok every one im sorry but this is my shortest chapter for this story yet I'm not trying to shorten them at all but I really couldn't fit any more into this chapter I want you all to be sitting at the edge of your seats waiting for the next chapter and I cant do that unless I cut it here. So regretfully this is and will be the shortest chapter in the story... hopefully...**

**Thank you all to those who have reviewed to my story and I look forward to more!**

**MORE REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
